Revenge
by Endestprana
Summary: Happy Birthday You-chan! I love you and may you always be blessed with so much happiness everyday... It's not much but please take my present


" _ **You-chan is mine!"**_

Ruckus. It was as if there's a celebrity being sighted around her school that there were too many people made a cluster in front of her class. Chika tried to look closely but to no avail since the crowds were too much to handle at the moment. Luckily, just a moment before Chika decided to give up and went to toilet first, their homeroom teacher walked passed her and made the crowds earlier dissipated. There, she found her childhood friend, looked so tired and void of the usual cheerfulness in her eyes. Chika sighed before she greeted the gray-haired girl and went together into the class.

"So she got another mountain of presents again, huh?"

"I know that she's popular, but to think that I can't even give my present first, it's frustrating!"

"You know, it's just unfair… I mean, I am her best friend, right? Oh, wait, what if that isn't the case at all?! What if she regards me only as the casual friend…?"

"No way, right? After all that we've been through together it's a given that I am the closest to her…"

"There is Kanan, but lately it's only me and You-chan, so why?"

Chika grumbled inside her mind as the teacher in front of the class teaching about something which is obviously not that important to her right now. There is something of utmost important right now and it is about You-chan. You-chan's birthday. The celebration that she failed to realize last year because the swimming club at her school kind of kidnap the blue-colored eyes girl to celebrate the birthday together. Chika was really mad that she convinced herself she would absolutely celebrate this year's birthday party with You-chan alone. Alone together. The main goal of April Schedule devised by Chika from her time as an eighth grade student back then.

"Just you wait, You-chan…!"

"Just you wait…-!"

'Ouch!', there her mind suddenly being dragged into reality as the face of her teacher wordlessly saying to her that if she's not taking the lesson carefully she's going to taste the living hell like last week. Chika staggered a bit while the girl whom she thought all this time was laughing at her, knowing nothing about the predicament inside Chika's heart. "This girl sure is thick-headed, huh?"

"Hahahahahaha~" laughter filled the bus as the only passengers (both of them) were quickly got into it just now

"Geez, stop it, You-chan!" Chika brushed her best friend off as the latter hugged her

"Hehe~ it's so like you to be scolded by Meiko-sensei like that. What are you doing that time? Are you thinking about mikan dorayaki again? Hahahaha" You-chan mocked the earlier 'incident' involving Chika

"Of course not! What do you take me for? A glutton?" they sat at their usual spot in the far back on the left side of the bus

"Aren't you?" You-chan poked her friend

"Well…" Chika smiled

"So, did something happen?" thinking that it was enough of a bully, You-chan showed the real concern she's been having ever since she noticed Chika got that deep in thought, unlike her usual self

"It's nothing serious…" Chika wanted to avoid telling her best friend that she was the reason itself

"C'mon, just tell me. I'll do anything to help you!" casually by You-chan

"Just forget it, it's nothing important…" 'Like I could tell you that I've been thinking about you'

"It's only making me wanted to know it more, you know?" there she went and send that smile Chika really loved, oblivious to the effect of that gorgeous forming lips

"I'm not telling! Especially not to someone popular like You-chan!" pouting

"Hmmmmmm… is this related to the scene this morning, Chika-chan?" inquiry started

"No, it's not!" denied it wholeheartedly

"So it's related, huh?" you-chan knew the moment when Chika is being honest or not

"I said no!" once again denying

"Are you perhaps jealous because I got that much presents, Chika-chan?" You-chan grinned

"…" silent

"…" confused "Don't tell me you are really jealous because of that, Chika-chan?"

"… " an awkward silence before the orange-haired girl spoke again "so what if I am…!?" now Chika locked her eyes onto the beautiful twin sapphire who's obviously surprised by the revelation

"EHHHHH…!" surprised…, or more like shocked

"You cruel girl! What are you? A magnet chick?! Wherever you go there's always someone who went out of their way to greet or even giving you precious present even though they just met you that day. And what's more, ever since we got into high school and decided to start Aqours, your number of fans keep on rising and that kind of makes me feel like I'm being left alone… Like today, I was looking forward to be the first one to give you the birthday present, only to find out that you're already surrounded by those people! It's frustrating to see the others fawning over you, you know that!? _You're mine, You-chan!_ Mine! I won't give to the others! _"_ the little bit of patience inside Chika was burst out in the open now

"I-I-I-I w-was just trying to not disappoint them by rejecting the presents, Chika-chan… I-I-It's not like I was leaving you alone… Besides, since when did I become yours, Chika-chan?" inside, she was happy regarding the declaration but it's Chika we're talking about so it's better to verify the intended meaning first

"Don't do that, stupid You-chan! I don't like it, okay!? Ever since we became friends twelve years ago you're always mine and I'm always yours! You're there for me and I'm there for you! No buts!" claiming her rights on her best friend, indeed

"So selfish…" You-chan's face was getting red

"What? You don't like it?" Chika got her face up close to You-chan's

"You're too close, Chika-chan…" You-chan's heart thumping really hard

"So?" Chika's gaze pierced through You-chan's heart as the latter slowly closed her eyes, thinking that maybe…, just maybe… Chika wanted to give her a kiss or something…

"…" waiting mode, full of romantic expectation

You-chan waited for a few seconds but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes, Chika flicked her forehead and said _"Take my revenge for always making me anxious!"_ before she kiss the cheek of the blushing girl and laughed at that very best friend whom she loved so much. You-chan grinned like a madman while Chika tried to shake the happiness off from her ecstatic friend.

Well, deep inside You-chan's heart, among all the presents she got today, the most fulfilling one must be the kiss she got earlier. Smiling like mad, she thought about how to repay the favor she got from Chika today in August.

" _Just you wait for my revenge, Chika-chan…"_


End file.
